Avènement d'un Empereur
by Azeael
Summary: La vie est faite de choix, cette nuit là Voldemort fit un choix diffèrent, un simple petit choix. Et c'est ainsi que tout changea.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Une sombre nuit

On dit que la vie est faite de choix et que chaque choix mènent à une fin diffèrente. La plupart du temps, pour les personnes banales, de moindre importance, des choix diffèrents n'ont pas de grand impact sur leur vie. Ainsi le seul choix qui pourrait mener à une fin diffèrente est une décision menant à une mort directe. Il n'en va pas de même pour les personnes de plus grande importance. Par contre, pour les personnes les plus uniques, la plus simple de décisions peut changer toute leur existance créant un tout nouveau scénario. Dans la plupart des scénarios les parents d'Hadrien James Potter étaitent tués par un homme qu'on nommait Lord Voldemort. Inévitablement, à la suite de cette action Voldemort mourait et Hadrien devenait l'élu. Selon quand et où Voldemort accomplissait son méfait, Hadrien finissait soit par vaincre Voldemort où mourir à ses 17 ans. Plus rarement, il avait un petit frère qu'on nommait l'élu par erreur. Cette histoire comme tant d'autre avant elle, commence par un choix diffèrent. Une simple nuance dans le scènario, toute petite mais néanmons suffisante pour tout changer. Voldemort attaqua la même nuit du 31 octobre à Godric's Hollow, de la même façon, le père mourut en premier en vaine tentative de protéger sa famille. La mère mourut en deuxième priant pour la vie de son fils, et finalement Voldemort mourut face à un bébé qui fut ainsi marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Rien ne changea excepté peut être une seule petite chose, excepté peut être le nom de la cible ... C'est ainsi que Neville Londubat devint le garçon qui a survécu. Et c'est ainsi que tout changea.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était d'un accord commun un grand sorcier et, bien que les deux n'allait pas forcèment de pair, il était aussi un grand homme. Malgré le fait qu'il approchait ses cent ans, il persistait dans ses yeux une lueur, autre que ce clignotement de folie, qui témoignait d'une force titanesque. Actuellement assis devant son bureau à Poudlard, une inviolable forteresse, il pensait aux récentes attaques orchestrées par Tom et ses sbires quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Elle se tortillait fébrilement en se lissant la robe avec ses mains et paraissait essouflée :

- Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ? demanda avec inquiétude le directeur.

- Albus ... C'est Voldemort ... balbutia la vieille dame.

- Une nouvelle attaque ? Dit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Non ... Il est mort ! Souffla McGonagall. - Quoi ... Comment !? Baffouilla le directeur.

- Il a attaqué la maison Londubat ce soir, on a retrouvé Frank et Alice morts et Vous Savez Qui était allongé en face du berceau du petit Neville.

- Je ... vois murmura Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe.

- Albus ? Demanda la femme. - Ah ! Désolé Minerva. Les autres professeurs ont-ils été informé ?

- Non, pas encore, je suis venue vous voir en premier repondit-elle.

- Alors allez-y, qu'attendez vous ! Dit le vieille homme en souriant gentiment.

- Oui, d'accord sourit-elle en sortant.

Albus Dumbledore se calla dans son siège en soupirant pensant déjà aux conséquences de cette soirée. Le règne de terreur de Tom était fini ou du moins momentanèment fini. Il savait que d'ici une dizaine d'années le sombre sorcier serait de retour et qu'à ce moment-là le seul qui pourra définitivement l'abbatre sera le jeune Neville Lobdubat, celui qu'il désignerait comme l'élu. Entre temps les partisans les plus dévoués de Voldemort ne se laisseraient pas freiner par la mort de leur maître et continuerait a commettre leurs crimes et son rôle serait de les arrêter. Il devrait aussi aider à la reconstruction des restes de leur gouvernement et faire en sorte que l'Angleterre ne perde pas completement la face aux autres communautés magiques. Il soupira encore une fois. Les années à venir n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Hadrien James Potter était dans sa chambre, lorsque les deux mangemorts étaient entrés dans la maison. La porte avait volé en éclat propulsant son père en arrière, puis ils étaient rentrés tuant au passage celui-ci désarmé. Sa mère était descendue, baguette à la main, faisant d'un charme, exploser la poitrine de l'un des mangemort. Par la suite, un duel endiablé avait débuté entre elle et le mangemort survivant et résultent à la mort simultanée des deux duellistes. Hadrien était toujours dans sa chambre quand les premiers hommes arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent vers sa nouvelle famille. Il ne le savait pas à l'époque, son esprit n'ayant pas encore compris ce qui s'était passé, mais ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit ses parents.


	2. Chapter 1 : Conséquences

Chapitre 1 : Conséquences

Il pleuvait. Tac … tac … tac … tac … tac … tac … Le bruit répétitif des gouttes s'écrasant sur les fenêtres le rassurait. Il l'avait toujours rassuré, sans raison apparente. Peut-être que son esprit juvénile pensait que l'eau empêcherait des monstres de venir le chercher, peut-être qu'il aimait juste le fait que le bruit rompait avec la monotonie du silence ou peut-être qu'en fait il n'aimait pas la pluie. Il se retourna pour une énième fois cherchant à se mettre à l'aise dans l'espace restreint que lui offrait le placard. Bien qu'au vu de sa petite taille, cela ne devait pas être si gênant que ça. C'était plus par principe qu'autre chose. Sans doute se disait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans le fait qu'un enfant de 7 ans dorme dans un placard. 7 ans de sa vie qu'il avait passé avec les Dursley, la famille de la sœur de sa mère. Autrement dit sa tante. Et selon les dires de sa chère tante, Pétunia, sa mère et son père étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Pour une raison quelconque, Hadrien en doutait mais qui était-il pour remettre en cause les dires d'une adulte. Le petit garçon aux yeux émeraude soupira profondément. Il s'ennuyait. Toute ses journées se ressemblaient, il se levait, allait à l'école puis rentrait avant de diner avec sa pseudo famille pour finir par s'enfermer dans son placard. Jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute et seconde après seconde. Tout ce temps qu'il passait à refaire la même chose, tout ce temps qu'il gaspillait alors qu'un instinct primaire lui murmurait qu'il pourrait consacrer ce temps à faire de grandes choses. Peut-être à cause de cet instinct ou peut-être tout simplement par ce qu'il s'ennuyait, Hadrien sortit de son placard et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. A ce moment-là, il eut l'impression que cette porte était plus qu'une simple porte, il eut l'impression qu'ouvrir cette porte le mènerait vers quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux. Peut-être que si Hadrien avait accordé de l'importance à cette impression sa vie n'aurait pas si radicalement changé, mais s'il l'avait fait, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire cette histoire.

* * *

Ça faisait 7 ans que celui qu'on appelait Lord Voldemort était mort et le monde des sorciers anglais semblait vivre une relative paix bien que l'homme en étant à l'origine ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Non il ne croyait définitivement pas à cette paix temporaire, pas qu'il y ait vraiment crût un jour mais récemment il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose aurait dû se passer diffèremment et que tout allait bientôt dégénerer. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison principale de sa présence dans l'une des prisons les plus sécurisé du monde. Dumbledore s'approcha de l'entrée, notant au passage la présence du plusieurs pénitenciers, et remis sa baguette à l'un des auror qui le regarda avec suspicion. Le directeur lui sourit patiemment :

" Je voudrais connaitre le lieu de résidence de Gellert Grindelwald. "

Ça devait faire plusieurs années qu'Albus n'avait pas discuter avec lui, et d'ailleurs il aurait voulu ne pas en avoir besoin, sa vue lui rappelant trop souvent ses cuisants échecs. Il suivit l'auror devant lui et s'amusa de sa nervosité. Apparemment, même en dehors de l'Angelterre, les rumeurs à son propos étaient suiffisantes pour que l'homme ait peur de lui. Les deux hommes traversèrent plusieurs couloirs sombre et des escaliers aux marches, pour la plupart à moitié détruites. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la cellule de Grindelwald au plus haut étage de la forteresse. Un vieille homme était attaché au mur de sa pièce avec des chaines aux maillons en diamant recouverts de minuscules centaines de runes aux effets divers bien qu'Albus put identifier certaines qu'on utilisait pour la torture. L'homme qui était en fait Gellert Grindelwald semblait dormir et surprit Dumbledore lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

" Haha ! " Il toussa violemment. " Hahahahahahahah ! Alors tu es enfin venue voir ma déchéance Albus, ça fait 80 ans que je croupis dans cette cellule et ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens admirer le résultat de notre duel. Ou peut-être serais-tu venu dans un autre but, peut être désirrais-tu autre chose, peut-être que tu voudrais savoir quelque chose ? "

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

" Ah ce serait donc la dernière option, tu ne sais pas combien ça m'attriste. "

Il soupira drammatiquement avant de reprendre avec un sourire sanguinaire.

" Bien évidemment tu as conscience du fait que cette … information ne sera pas gratuite. Toi plus que quiconque sais que rien ne vient sans un prix, pas vrai ? "

Dumbledore repondit calmement :

" Et que serait ce prix ? "

" Oh tu sais rien de particulier " dit Grindelwald en abondonnant son sourire narquois. " J'ai juste besoin que tu retrouves une certaine personne … "

'' Et qui serait cette personne ? ''

'' Eh bien ce serait Emilia Ariana Grindelwald ''

'' Qu … Comment ?! ''

Dumbledore réapparut devant le portail de Poudlard perdu dans ses pensées. Il entra ignorant Rusard qui le saluait et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ses dernières pensées furent à propos d'une certaine prophétie.

* * *

La soirée avait vraiment été étrange, en fait il ne se rappelait pas vraiment où il était allé. Elle s'était déroulée dans un flou béat pendant lequel Hadrien avait profité de la plus grande des libertés. Il était sorti de la maison des Dursleys sans but précis avançant sans vraiment y penser. Il avait marché une heure peut être deux sans vraiment en retenir un quelqconque souvenir avant de se retrouver devant une église. Elle était grande, vraiment. Même en se tordant le cou au maximum il arrivait àpeine à en apercevoir le sommet. Le petit garçon observaot la grande porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur un homme portant l'habit des prêtres. Celui-ci baissa la tête vers Hadrien en lui offrant un sourire amical :

" Que fais tu ici mon enfant ? Où sont tes parents "

Hadrien lui offrit un regard vide : " Ils sont morts … "

" Oh ! Je suis désolé. Il est si triste de perdre ses parents à un si jeune âge. Quelle est ton nom mon enfant ? "

"Hadrien."

"Je vois. Et personne ne prend soin de toi, Hadrien ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Mmh … Je vois. Veux-tu entrer te réchauffer à l'intérieur ? Il fait froid dehors. Tu pourrais prendre froid."

Hadrien haussa les épaules et personne ne l'ayant de ne pas faite confiance à n'importe qui, il suivit le prêtre à l'intérieur. Celui-ci le mena vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il posa un bol de soupe devant lui et une miche de pain en lui disant de manger. Affamé, le garçon s'attaqua à son repas et bientôt il n'en resta plus rien. Quand il eut fini l'homme soupira et lui dit :

"Je t'emmenerai demain aux autorités compétentes concernant les orphelins, mais tu peux dormir ici ce soir."

Puis, il le mena à une des chambres où il le laissa avec un sourire encorageant. Hadrien plongea dans le lit sans se poser de questions et s'endormit. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer mais il était trop fatigué pour y penser.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, enfermé dans sa prison, Grindelwald était trop occupé à rire pour se rendre compte de l'homme qui s'était glissé dans sa cellule un couteau à la main.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là Albus Dumbledore révait de chaussettes …

* * *

Hadrien fut reveillé d'un sommeille sans rêve par le bruit de coups à la porte. Il se retourna cherchant à se replonger dans le sommeille mais les coups continuaient. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier, probablement ceux du prêtre descendant ouvrir la porte. Hadrien ferma les yeux pensant pouvoir enfin succomber aux bras de morphé quand un cri d'agonie se fit entendre. Étrangement le premier reflèxe d'Hadrien fut non pas d'avoir peur ni de se sentir triste à la pensée qu'un homme qui l'avait aidé hebergé ressente de la douleur. Non, ces deux choses vinrent naturellement par la suite mais la première pensée du garçon fut de se plaindre qu'un homme mourant n'ait pas la décence de le laisser dormir. Bien sûr, la peur eut tôt fait d'apparaitre dans son esprit. Et de le réveiller complètement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit vers les escaliers. Les hurlements s'étaient arrêtés, quoi qu'on ait fait au prêtre ça l'avait achevé. Hadrien descendit les marches unes à unes, tentant de faire le moins de bruit sans aucune hésitation en tentant d'écarter l'apprehension qui lui tordait le coeur. Sans grand succès. Il arriva dans la nef et jeta un regard autour de lui. Des bancs avaient été jeté dans toutes les directions et la porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds. Au milieu de ce saccage se trouvait entre les deux rangées de bancs restants une masse informe et ensanglanté. Hadrien fut tout à coup pris de vertige, la réalité de la situation le rattrapant enfin. Il était en face d'un cadavre et un tueur rôdait dans l'église attendant probablement le bon moment pour s'attaquer à lui. Ses jambes le lachèrent d'un coup et il tomba sur les fesses en même temps qu'une odeur putride envahissait l'espace autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit pour découvrir devant lui une forme humaine cachée dans l'ombre. Hadrien, toujours par terre, se recula. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La "forme humaine" s'approcha quittant les ténebres. Et c'est avec horreur qu'Hadrien découvrit la vraie nature de ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre. On aurait dit un cadavre qui avait décider de sortir de sa tombe. Sa chaire était putréfié et était arraché par endroit lassant entrevoir des os jaunis et des ligament déchirés. Mais ce n'est pas tant ça que le saccage qu'avait provoqué la créature qui faisait si peur à Hadrien. Non. C'était plutôt le regard affamé d'un prédateur qui chassait. Et en quelque sorte, il savait que c'était lui la proie. La créature continuait à s'approcher, doucement, régulièrement et Hadrien restait paralysé. En cet instant il ressentit la vraie peur, une peur primale que ressentait un être quand il rencontrait un être qui lui était supérieur. Il eut peur de mourrir … C'était la plus simple des vérités car quoi qu'on en dise, il n'existait aucune préparation qui permettait d'éviter la peur de la mort. Alors il ferma ses yeux et attendit la fin. Fin qui ne vint pas. Tout d'un coup il sentit un liquide lui eclaboussant le visage et il ouvrit les yeux ne s'attendant pas à trouver devant la créature devant lui sans tête et avec le thorax explosé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rendit de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Il était grand, plutôt vieux et portait un uniforme militaire. Son visage affichait un sourire narquois mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du garçon fut ses yeux. Ils étaient de couleur rubis. Hadrien se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans l'église et que la créature était morte. Ce qui voulait dire que le vieil homme avait … Une terreur encore plus grande l'envahit tel un raz de marée et il ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller :

" Qu … Qu'êtes-vous ? "

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua :

" Oh ! Ça, mon garçon, je doute que tu puisses le comprendre. Mais je suis ce qu'on appelle un … Apôtre de la mort "

Puis l'homme se leva pour partir. Hadrien n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé ni ce qu'il se passerait mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne retournerait pas chez son oncle et qu'après ça il doutait de pouvoir reprendre sa vie normal alors il hurla :

" Attendez ! Emmenez moi avec vous. "

L'homme s'arrêta de marcher et tourna légèrement la tête vers Hadrien :

" Et pourquoi voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? "

" Je veux que vous m'appreniez … Oui ! Aprenez moi à ne plus avoir peur. Apprenez moi à être fort ! "

Le vieille homme éclata de rire :

" Mmh … Pourquoi pas ? J'accepte d'accéder à ta demande. " Et il rajouta ironiquement " Pour le meilleur et pour le pire … "


End file.
